Miyuki Hoshizora
Miyuki Hoshizora (星空 みゆき Hoshizora Miyuki?) or Emily in the English Dub Glitter Force is one of the five main Cures in the series Smile Pretty Cure! and she's the group leader. She attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairy tales. Although she is a scatterbrain and often gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. She is optimistic and is fun to have around. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying, "Ultra-Happy!!" and when annoyed or flustered, she often says "Happuppu". In Glitter Force, her catchphrase, which she says less often, is "Another happy ending!" Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Happy (キュアハッピー Kyua Happī), or Glitter Lucky in the Glitter Force dub and also Warrior Happy in the Smile Warrior dub. She the first member to join the team and she controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Miyuki has dark pink medium-length hair worn in cone-shaped buns at the side of her head, which would go just down shoulder length when worn down, held by yellow bows. Her bangs are split into three sections, the center made from one thick piece with a cowlick. She has thin forelocks that are chin-length. Her eyes match her hair color. Her school uniform is worn normally, paired with a pink tie. Her casual clothes consist of wearing a pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a two-layered miniskirt, one layer pale pink, the secondary a dark pink pleat with darker lining. She pairs this with a fuchsia vest with a pale yellow collar, pink shoes with white toe, sole, and laces and a pale pink cuff, and white stockings with a pink ring inches from the top. During summer, however, she switches to a pale pink frilly piece with fuchsia lining and a ribbon tied around the chest, with white fabric on the shoulders. There are also ruffled layers of fabric that stick out from the bottom. This is paired with fuchsia mules and pale blue denim Capri with ruffled cuff and a tiny bow on the side. As Cure Happy, her hair turns fuchsia and grows to thigh length, worn in low pigtails held by bunches of hair. Each pigtail has a large loose curling strand to match the tip and hair antennae she gains. Her bangs and eye color remain the same. She gains a tiara with a pink gem, wing hair clips, and dangling wing earrings. Her outfit is composed of a pink top and pleat miniskirt with dark pink lining. A strip of pearl pink goes down the center to accent the frilly petticoat, with a ruffled piece at the middle where a fuchsia bow resides adorned by the gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. The sleeves are in two layers, the top is wing-like attached to two dark pink spheres, followed by a pearl pink layer. She has flowing tails hanging from the back of the skirt, and the Smile Pact rests on a pale yellow strap hanging from her waist. Happy also gains fuchsia shorts, a dark pink choker, white boots with a pale pink cuff, toe, and heel with a hot pink ribbon, and white arm pieces with dark pink fabric on the wrists. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a pink heart on it. Her angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In Princess mode, her hair doubles in length and her loose curl strand is bound by sections of hair. Her antennae curl on end, while her forelocks grow in length. Her tiara is kept from tiara mode, as do her earrings. She gains gold hair wings and a halo. Her dress gains a ruffled white gown worn over it and the colors of her visible skirt lighten. The ribbon on her chest is soft pink and white striped with a frilly piece under the gold emblem, and the tails of her skirt become a flowing ribbon. Her sleeves gain a third layer, while her choker remains the same. The cloth on her wrist changes shape and color to match her lighter boots and ribbon. As Ultra Cure Happy, she gains a slightly altered tiara and earrings. Her hair wings remain gold and grow in length. Her hair resembles that of Princess Mode but is shown to be much thicker, while her hair antennae change to resemble wings. Her outfit becomes pale pink, while her wrist accessories change in shape and her choker turns white with a gem on it. Her tails on her skirt become a large feathery cape to match those on her torso and back. Her boot cuffs change, with one boot now thigh length. When Miyuki and Candy switch bodies, Candy's ears gain Miyuki's cone-like rolls and her eyes become more similar to Miyuki's, while Miyuki's hair turns into spherical buns and her cheeks become blushed. Personality Miyuki is a bright, kindhearted, and energetic girl who loves fairy tales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive and innocent. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who was not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother, gave her a mirror to tell her to always put a smile on her face, and an encounter with a mysterious girl will result in her becoming who she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in episode 5 and Candy in episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend, and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, calling her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening" and preferring to run away instead of fight, making her not come off as a very reliable leader in the beginning. However, she gains confidence in her abilities and courage over time and her enthusiasm, motivation, and determination often help her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learned that there were five Cures in total that she fell backward and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairy tales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book, and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook, and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe, and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairy tales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairy tales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!" Miyuki cherishes happiness in high regard and most important thing to her is to be happy and to smile and share that feeling with others. She hates seeing others being sad or crying and does her best to cheer them up when they do. In episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading picture books, she seems to know most of her fairy tales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfrun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfrun created an Akanbe out of the brick house.